


Debrief

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a harrowing mission, Lieutenant Sulu addresses his superior officer's concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debrief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiemariie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemariie/gifts).



“It’s not insubordination, sir.” Sulu clasped his hands more tightly behind his back and kept his eyes firmly against the far wall of the ready room. “In fact, it would have been insubordination if I’d disobeyed the captain’s direct order.”

“I’m thoroughly familiar with the Federation Uniform Code of Justice, thank you, Lieutenant.” Commander Spock sat rigid in the chair that Captain Kirk usually occupied when he wasn’t having his collection of broken bones set in sickbay. “The fact remains that your actions on the surface put you at great personal risk.”

“Away missions always carry an element of risk,” Sulu said carefully. “Besides, sir, if I hadn’t taken the actions I did, Captain Kirk and Ensign K’tlar might be dead.”

“Hypothetical outcomes are not germane to this conversation.”

“I followed orders, sir. I followed procedure. All of us came back alive.” Sulu broke his perfect stance to look his superior office in the eye. “What more do you want, Spock?”

To Sulu’s surprise, Spock looked down at his hands folded on the surface of the desk. “I do not wish to see you in danger.”

“We’re ‘Fleet officers. Danger’s in the job description.”

Spock looked back up to raise an eyebrow at Sulu. “In point of fact, the word ‘danger’ does not appear—“

“Never mind.” Sulu dropped into the chair across the desk from the man who meant more to him than anyone else on the Enterprise, or in the whole damn fleet, come to that. “I’m not careless with my life, I promise.”

Spock held his gaze for a long moment, then nodded once, slowly. 

“Besides,” Sulu said, managing a tired smile. “I know enough to take good care of what belongs to you.”


End file.
